El crimen de un cisne
by Usui nott nitta
Summary: Tres agentes rescatados de una larga pesadilla de seis años haran que el rumbo del equipo cambie precipitadamente, uno en especial, sera el detonante para una tragedia ocurra...porque los cisnes tambien pueden ser mortales.
1. one upon a timea tragedy

_**¡Hola fanáticos de Criminal Minds!**_

_**No saben que feliz ando n.n, por fin pude ponerme a escribir un fic sobre mi serie favorita, pero además, por fin le pude crear una pareja a mi genio favorito, y es que no me lo creeran, pero amo a Reid, es un chico muy dulce y bonito n.n, por eso siempre quise que tuviera un amorío, pero no con alguien de su equipo(y sinceramente me gustan mucho los fics de HotchxReid y MorganXReid, pero quería verlo en una relación con una chica), asi que he creado personajes nuevos, uno de ellos se entenderá muy bien con nuestro joven y sexy doctor ;), pero no se preocupen, tengo preparada una trama muuuy buena(según yo, ustedes iran juzgando al paso de los capítulos). **_

_**DISCLAMER: solo para decir que los personajes de la serie no son mios (si fueran mios Reid seria mi novio *¬*) excepto los personajes que introduciré de vez en cuando.**_

_**En fin, no los entretengo mas**_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─═ ═─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

CAPITULO UNO: ALGUIEN COMO TU…

"Escribir un mal libro representa tanto trabajo como escribir uno bueno. Nace, con igual sinceridad, del alma del autor."- Aldox huxley

9:30 UNIDAD DE ANALISIS CONDUCTUAL, FBI, QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Aaron Hotchner caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones de su equipo mientras en su mente intentaba resolver el asunto que Strauss se había encargado de darle.

-Buenos días Hotch- dijo alegremente el joven doctor Reid

-Hola Reid- Hotchner miro extrañado al muchacho- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, la junta es a las 10, ¿No te lo dijo Morgan?-

-Si, me informo sobre ello, pero ya estaba aquí cuando el mensaje llego, no tenia ningún sentido volver a casa, considerando que vivo a veinte minutos de aquí- Reid solo sonrió amistoso, causando una ligerísima sonrisa en Hotch; Spencer siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor con sus comentarios

-bien, entonces creo que tendrás que seguir esperando un rato Reid, tengo cosas que hacer-

Y sin esperar contestación por parte del muchacho, Aarón salió de la habitación con, según pudo ver Reid, los expedientes de casos sin resolver sobre crímenes sexuales. Lleno de curiosidad, el joven genio camino rápidamente hasta acercarse a su jefe.

-¿A dónde llevas esos casos Hotch?, se supone que seguimos trabajando en ellos-

-Strauss los necesita-

-¿Strauss?, pensé que ella era la que quería que nosotros nos ocupáramos de ellos-

-Así era-

-¿Qué fue lo que cambio?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho

-Llego un nuevo equipo dedicado a casos sexuales-

-Ah, ¿Te refieres al equipo de Dathey?-

-No, el viejo Dathey murió hace tres meses en un tiroteo, pero gracias a el recuperamos a tres de los nuestros-

Reid se afligió al escuchar que Antón Dathey, uno de sus mentores y buenos amigos, había muerto, sin embargo, volvió a sentirse embargado por la curiosidad al enterarse que habían recuperado a tres de sus cinco integrantes originales, mismos que no pudo conocer nunca, ya que Reid conoció a Dathey medio año después de perder a su equipo completo, dos de ellos habían muerto, y los otros tres había sido capturados en Vancouver durante un operativo de rescate.

-Así que pudieron recuperar a tres, ¿hallaron donde los tenían secuestrados?-

-Realmente no, ellos lograron escapar por su cuenta del corazón de una red de trafico de personas, todavía no se los detalles –añadió al ver a Reid a punto de formular una pregunta- solo se que Strauss me ha pedido esos expedientes por que junto a ellos tres, lograron traer consigo a cinco chicas y dos niñas que desaparecieron hace seis años, y sus expedientes están aquí-

Reid iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero Hotch ya había doblado a la derecha; era una de las múltiples salas de espera para los familiares de los detenidos, con tres sillones, dos largos y uno individual.

-Aquí están los expedientes que me pidió Señora-

Hasta ese instante, Reid no había reparado que Strauss estaba parada junto a la puerta de acceso, mirando al interior de la habitación, tan absorta en eso que dio un ligero respingo cuando Hotch le tendió los papeles.

-uh, ah, gracias Agente Hotchner-

-Y- Aarón miro a la rubia mujer que había vuelto a contemplar a las diez personas que estaban ahí sentadas- ¿Pudieron ya ubicar algún lugar en familiar para continuar con el operativo?-

Strauss miro distraídamente a Hotch, para luego posar su mirada en el joven doctor

-No recuerdo haberle pedido que viniera Agente Reid-

-Ah, esto…-Reid comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Yo lo traje conmigo Señora- ¡Ah!, ahí estaba Hotch, salvándolo de nueva cuenta –Espero que no encuentre algún inconveniente

-No estamos en una exhibición de feria Agente Hotchner-

-No señora, por supuesto que no pensaba en eso al traer a Reid-

-Entonces no entiendo que esta haciendo aquí, este no es su área de confort agente Hotch, el agente Reid no es capaz de lidiar con el campo social- sentencio un tanto irónica la rubia

-Emm, con todo respeto Señora- ahora era Reid, quien con este ultimo comentario se sintió ofendido –creo poder manejar esto, entiendo por lo que estas personas pasaron, ya que, si no mal recuerda usted, a mi me paso algo similar en un caso-

Strauss lo miro un tanto desafiante, pero pareció pensárselo antes de soltar su comentario

-No se halague tanto Agente, porque puedo recordar que después de su secuestro, que por cierto solo duro un día, usted se volvió adicto a fármacos durante algún tiempo, y lo negó si no mal recuerdo-

Touche, Strauss sabía usar la lengua como una daga recordándole a Reid sus pesadillas pasadas.

-Bueno, si no considera propio que el doctor Reid este aquí, entonces lo más conveniente es que se vaya- concluyo Aarón

-Mmm, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente en que entre a ver a las victimas-Strauss frunció el ceño y añadió- después de todo, el director acaba de informar que este caso pasara a sus manos Agente Hotchner; quiero que informe de eso a todo su equipo, en cuanto tomemos declaración de todas las victimas procederán a investigar sobre el lugar donde los tenían recluidos, ¿entendió?-

-Perfectamente-

Dicho esto ultimo, Strauss se fue de la sala, dejándole los expedientes a Aarón, mientras este miraba por primera vez a las victimas.

-Parece que a Strauss no le ha hecho mucha gracias que se nos asigne el caso- menciono Reid

-Tal vez se deba a que una de las agentes que mataron durante el tiroteo fue su sobrina-

Reid callo al instante, eso debía explicar el enojo de Strauss.

-¿Hotch, Reid?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Dereck Morgan y Emily Prentiss habían pasado junto a ellos, y al notarlos, Morgan detuvo a Prentiss para ingresar a la sala

-Buenos días-respondio Reid

-Nos han asignado un caso de ultima hora –respondio el otro –tenemos que interrogar a esas personas-

-¿Un nuevo caso?, ¿Cómo, así, de momento?- Dereck se intrigo tanto como el joven doctor.

-Siete de las victimas estaban entre nuestros casos no resueltos, supongo que el jefe quería que cerremos sus casos –

-Bueno- ahora tocaba a Emily –pues en todo caso, creo que lo mejor es empezar a interrogar las victimas, ahora le envió un mensaje a JJ y a Rossi de donde estamos-

-Prentiss- La muchacha se detuvo antes de salir de la sala- dile a JJ que quiero tres expedientes mas-

-Claro, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Bezarius, Ashby e Ivanov, todos se encuentran en el expediente de la operación "casa Pandora"-

Y dicho esto ultimo, Hotchner entro a la sala.

-Soy el agente Aarón Hotchner, estoy aquí para hacerles unas preguntas-

Sin embargo, cinco de las chicas se apretujaron en el sofá, una de ellas abrazaba a una pequeñita de al menos seis años que temblaba.

-Aquí están a salvo, no les pasara nada, puedo asegurárselos-

Sin embargo, las chicas volvieron a apretujarse, y una de ellas se removió inquieta, conteniendo las lágrimas

-El es el doctor Spencer Reid- el aludido saludo amistoso –Esta aquí para hablar también con ustedes sobre todo lo que recuerden del lugar en el que estuvieron, ¿Creen poder recordar algo?-

Al ver que ninguna de las chicas hablaba, Reid se decidió a hablar

-Yo entiendo que por lo que pasaron fue algo muy traumático, pero necesitamos que nos digan si pueden recordar algo-

De pronto, la chica llorosa de instantes atrás se abalanzó sobre Reid, lo tomo del chaleco y empezó a gritar histéricamente mientras pretendía zarandear al muchacho

-¿VOUS PENSEZ QUE VOUS SAVEZ COMMENT NOUS NOUS SENTONS TROU DU CUL? ¡ALLER EN ENFER! ¡NE SAIS PAS CE QUE NOUS AVONS EXPÉRIMENTÉ!-

-¡Louis, il calmez-vous, ils veulent juste aider!-

Una voz serena pero firme llego del fondo de la habitación, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, acababa de entrar una chica de al menos unos diecisiete años con una bandeja con vasos de café, a su lado estaba un hombre de unos veintiséis años con otra bandeja mas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto la muchacha –Cuando Salí las chicas estaban bien, ¿Qué intentan hacer agentes?-

Hotch se acerco a la joven que en ese momento repartía el café, le tendió la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido

-Nosotros solo queremos ayudar-

-Hmp, pues para serle sincera, no parece que hicieran eso, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡ILS SE MOQUENT DE NOUS!- grito de nueva cuenta la histérica chica

-¿Es verdad eso Agente?- y al ver la cara de seriedad que revelaba que no sabia de que estaba hablando añadió -¿Se esta burlando de nuestra situación?-

-Por supuesto que no- esta vez hablo Reid- lo lamento si lo tomaron como una ofensa

-Creo que fue un desatino de nuestra parte, no volverá a pasar-

La muchacha solo los miro de arriba abajo y luego extendió la mano al pelinegro

-No se preocupen, buscaremos ayudar en todo lo posible Agentes….-

-Hotchner, Aarón Hotchner-

Acto seguido extendió la mano al más joven

-¡Ah!, soy el doctor Spencer Reid, pero, pero puedes llamarme Spencer, o Reid, o… como quieras-

La muchacha esbozo una sonrisa

-De acuerdo Spencer, yo soy la Agente Odette Bezarius, un placer conocerlo-

-¿Así que usted es una de los agentes que fueron secuestrados durante el operativo de rescate?-

-¿Irónico no cree?- la chica esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica –así es, ellos son mis compañeros, el es el agente Dimitry Ivanov, especialista en asesinos seriales, y ella es la agente Melody Ashby, especialista en contrabando de armas-

Ambos agentes saludaron de lejos

-Todo un placer conocer a los miembros restantes del equipo de Dathey-

-¿Hubiera sido mejor conocernos a todos no lo cree?- y la voz de la muchacha se apago un poco –son nuestros días oscuros agente Hotchner, y que Antón no este aquí no mejora las cosas, sin el, lo que resta del equipo será destituido y mandado a otra parte-

-Bueno, siempre dicen que es bueno hacer cambios en la vida-

Ella miro con incredulidad a Hotch, pero al verlo un tanto serio, no pudo menos que recordar a su antiguo líder.

-Sabe que, tiene razón- y volvió a sonreír; a Reid le pareció increíble que esa chica pudiera tener fuerzas para sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado

-Oye Hotch, ¿Sabias que entre los expedientes de los agentes que le pediste buscar a JJ hay una chica con coeficiente de 185?, no sabia que había otra sabionda entre los nuestros aparte de Reid-

Morgan había llegado de nueva cuenta a la sala acompañado por Rossi, Prentiss y JJ, sin embargo, en cuanto entro a la sala y vio a la chica se acerco y extendió su mano

-Vaya, que hermosa chica tenemos aquí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre bonita?-

La muchacha sonrió de lado y extendió cortésmente su mano

-Soy Odette Bezariuz, la "sabionda" con el coeficiente de 185- dijo mordaz

-Ah, esto…yo no sabia, lo siento mucho no quise ofenderte-

-procura que tus palabras sean mejor que el silencio-

Al ver que nadie entendió eso último, la muchacha abrió la boca para explicarlo

-Es un viejo proverbio japonés, que aconseja que pienses sabiamente y medites detenidamente sobre las palabras que dirás, ya que si no lo haces, el silencio será un mejor dialogo-

Como siempre, Reid había hablado rápido y explicado de nueva cuenta cuando la situación no parecía tener sentido, la muchacha miro al chico con expectación y asombro

-Me sorprende que un chico de tu edad sepa de donde proviene algo como eso, y sepas descifrar mejor su significado-

-En realidad tengo 30 años, y también tengo un IQ de 187 y memoria idietica, en palabras simples significa que tengo memoria fotográfica y puedo…-

-wowowow, tranquilo, mas despacio –sonrió juguetona la muchacha- se lo que significa memoria idietica Doctor Reid, yo también la poseo-

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices, ella un tanto juguetona y el un tanto nervioso.

-Ellos son el agente Dereck Morgan, el es el agente David Rossi, y ella es la agente Emily Prentiss-

La muchacha saludo cortes a todos y volvió al sillón, cargo entre sus piernas a una pequeña niña que momentos antes tenía Melody y se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno agentes, creo que es vital comenzar a recordar- Hotch y el equipo se sentaron en el sillón, de frente a las chicas, Morgan y Rossi se acomodaron en los reposabrazos –debía advertirles que ellas no están muy dispuestas a cooperar, eso y que la mayoría no habla ni entiende el español-

-Por eso no se preocupe –intervino Rossi –mi compañera –señalo a Prentiss –sabe hablar ingles, francés, árabe e italiano-

-Eso serviría, pero yo también se hablar esos idiomas, además del portugués, el alemán, el japonés y un poco de chino –Prentiss y Reid se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos, pero la chica continuo –no agente, traducir lo que ellas digan no es el problema, pero todas ellas están nerviosas, tres de ellas eran inmigrantes ilegales, y temen por su bienestar, lo que yo quiero es que nos den seguridad nacional, de manera que no sean deportadas y se les trate como ciudadanas estadounidenses durante todo el proceso-

-Muy bien, supongo que no habrá ningún problema- dijo Aarón

-además -siguió Odette –queremos que las chicas vivan con nosotros –y señalo al resto de su equipo –custodiados además de otros agentes por supuesto-

Prentiss se mostro confundida por esa petición, y al verla, Melody simplemente respondio

-Es simple agente… ¿Prentiss? –La aludida asintió –ellas, y para que mentir, nosotros hemos vivido sucesos terribles, sabemos donde las mandarían a ellas, un albergue-

-Conocemos muy bien esos lugares- continúo Odette –y creemos que estas chicas no merecen volver a vivir de esa manera, es por eso que decidimos ofrecerles nuestras propias casas, para que estén tranquilas y cómodas-

Morgan miro detenidamente a Hotch, este sin embargo estiro la mano y apretó la de la muchacha en señal de aceptación.

-bueno, entonces esta dicho –soltó alegre la chica –bien agente Hotchner, supongo que hemos hecho un trato, le pido que nos de tiempo de enviar a las chicas a sus nuevos hogares, y después nosotros tres nos reuniremos con ustedes para emprender el viaje, ¿Esta de acuerdo?-

-creo que no tenemos elección, después de todo, usted tiene inmunidad diplomática-

Reid miro con sorpresa a la muchacha, quien solo le sonrió dulce, y asintió.

-Estaremos listos en una hora- afirmo

Odette y los demás se fueron por el pasillo, dejando al equipo perplejo, obviamente el primero en hablar fue Morgan.

-¿Quién diablos es esa chica Hotch?, digo, mas parecía ella tu jefa, te dijo que planeaba hacer y tu no lo impediste-

-Coincido con Morgan –ahora fue Emily quien miro a Hotch –digo, esas siete chicas son testigos, necesitamos entrevistarlas, ¿Por qué solo serán ellos los que nos darán pistas?-

Hotch acomodo los papeles y comenzó a caminar a la sala de juntas

-La agente Bezarius tiene inmunidad diplomática, y cinco de las victimas residían en Londres cuando las secuestraron en Ohio, son ellas a las que no podemos entrevistar a menos que obtengamos su permiso-

-Pero Hotch- empezó a replicar Morgan

-Mira Morgan, yo me siento igual de frustrado que tu, pero esa chica tiene el mando sobre lo que hacemos con esas chicas, y no voy a meter al equipo en una pelea sin sentido, además, ella y su equipo tienen un historial impecable, y nosotros no, Strauss solo espera que los ataquemos por ello, y seremos relegados del caso inmediatamente-

Todo el equipo guardo silencio, Hotch tenia razón, mas valía seguir el juego en paz, por lo menos hasta averiguar que era lo que pasaba ahí.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─═ ═─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Gracias chavos si llegaron hasta aca abajo, ¿Y bien?, creo que no quedo tan mal , cualquier duda o aclaración pueden mandarme un Review aquí abajito , solo que por favor, si no les gusto no quiero que pongan groserías o.o, somos gente civilizada ¿ok?.**_

_**Bueno, para finalizar, les pongo aca los links de las imágenes de los nuevos agentes va?, en lo personal me gustaron las fotos, y la chica que elegi para Reid, bueno, creo que lo va a complementar muy bien, ambos son genios superdotados, ella es mas abierta y sociable, creo que van a hacer buena mancuerna. **_

ODETTE BEZARIUS

s289. photobucket albums/ll204/hwin_252/?action=view¤t;=tumblr_m8osboSJHW1r8kn1io1_1280_zps9d3a7f35. jpg

MELODY ASHBY

s289. photobucket albums/ll204/hwin_252/?action=view¤t;=tumblr_m8osboSJHW1r8kn1io1_1280_ #!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fll204%2Fhwin_252%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3Dtumblr_lttr6jlqq01qdj4wq_thumb_zps7f6a2744. jpg

DIMITRY OVANOV

s289. photobucket albums/ll204/hwin_252/?action=view¤t;=tumblr_m8osboSJHW1r8kn1io1_1280_ #!oZZ3QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fll204%2Fhwin_252%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3DDanny-Schwarz-for-Todd-Snyder-Fall-Winter-2011-MaleModelSceneNet-01_zps18be356e. jpg

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora chicos y chicas , nos leemos pronto ;)**_

(V)  
(. .) °*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ  
c(")(") Usui Nott Nitta

*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•


	2. caballero

Hola chavos y chavas bonitas! n.n, espero que les este gustando la manera en que narro las cosas, y perdónenme! pero soy novata poniendo imágenes aquí u. u, según yo lo compuse, pero no quedo, en serio mil perdones u. u, si alguien me hace favor de explicarme como puedo subirlas pa que se vean y me quiera ayudar, se les agradecerá.

En fin, no los entretengo mas, he aquí la continuación, disfruten!

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

CAPITULO DOS: CABALLERO

"Mientras más extrañeza te causen los actos de tu prójimo, más cuidado debes poner en abstenerte de asomar los ojos por una rendija para sorprenderlo en su intimidad"- sacado del libro "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde

11:30 a.m- aeropuerto de la UAC

-Lamentamos la demora-

-descuide, el resto del equipo apenas esta empacando-

Hotch y Reid voltearon hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, extrañándose al ver al trió que se encontraba a poca distancia. Dimitry Ivanov llevaba en brazos a una dormida Melody Asbhy, a su lado, Odette Bezarius cargaba tres maletas grandes y jalaba una tercera aun más grande.

-Podría sonar un tanto indiscreto- empezó a decir Hotch –pero...-

-Ah, si lo dice por Melody Agente Hotchner, no se preocupe, la hemos sedado hace quince minutos-

-¿Sedado?-y ahora fue el turno de Reid de intrigarse -¿por, por que harían algo así, es esquizofrénica?-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Porrr supuesto que no!, ¿¡Como ha llegado a esa conclusión Doctorr Rrreid!?-

Dimitry se había acercado al muchacho, que de inmediato se intimido, pero Odette se interpuso en el camino del pelinegro empujándolo suavemente en el pecho.

-Perdone Spencer- la castaña miro juguetona al doctor –es un juego entre nosotros preguntar de esa manera a las personas, y Dimitry solo esta exagerando tanto el tema como su acento. Y contestando a su pregunta, Melody sufre de vértigo, por lo que estar en un avión la pone histérica, y ella prefirió sedarse a entrar en pánico apenas el avión despegara-

Reid y Hotch se miraron extrañados, ese equipo era demasiado raro incluso para ellos, sin embargo, Hotch no pregunto nada más y entro al avión.

-Así que… ¿Es usted un doctor agente Reid?- la muchacha miro curiosa al ojimiel, quien se sonrojo violentamente ante su mirada

-Ah, de hecho tengo tres doctorados en Matemáticas, Química e Ingeniería, tres doctorados de Filosofía., y soy licenciado en Psicología y Sociología – contesto apresurado y nervioso

La muchacha abrió enormemente sus ojos, haciendo que Reid riera, la castaña lo miro ceñuda y el de inmediato dejo de reír, haciendo que ella sonriera dulcemente.

-vaya, así que tiene sentido del humor señor Reid-

-¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo?- Reid miro a la chica con su clásica mirada cuando hacia una buena jugada en el ajedrez

-Bueno, hace unos momentos usted parecía una persona realmente seria y madura, pero veo que también tiene una sonrisa como la de un niño, franca y alegre-

Ante lo dicho, Reid volvió a enrojecerse violentamente; lo que la chica aprovecho para acercarse al muchacho y acariciar su mejilla.

-Usted parece un sujeto muy interesante para estudiar Doctor Reid, espero poder trabajar alguna vez con usted, bajo otras…circunstancias-

La voz de la chica se había transformado en un suave susurro, Reid comenzó a ponerse terriblemente nervioso ante la mirada seductora de la chica, y más aun cuando se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Odette, ¿Puedes por favor dejar de jugar con el pobre chico?, lo estas poniendo nervioso-

Dimitry se había quedado observando serio a ambos castaños, y su voz se había engrosado aun más, lo que hizo que Odette se alejara del castaño

-Si, tienes razón Dimitry, mis más sinceras disculpas agente Reid, no fue mi intención incomodarlo-

Tomo de nueva cuenta las maletas, empezando a caminar en dirección al avión. Poco después le siguió el pelinegro cargando a la agente Asbhy.

Reid miro al trió desaparecer por la puerta del avión, y no pudo evitar estirar su cuello para ver un poco mas a la castaña, formando una sonrisa traviesa y acariciando su mejilla, recordando lo cerca que pudo sentir el aliento de la chica: chocolate y cereza.

Y a Reid le fascinaba el chocolate con cereza…

-Hola Reid- saludo alegre García, sin embargo, al ver la cara del genio pregunto -¿Estas bien cariño?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué pasa García?- ahora era Prentiss quien miraba extrañada al castaño

-No lo se, pregúntaselo a nuestro chico genio-

Prentiss miro a Reid, pidiéndole una explicación, este sin embargo, seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta del avión.

Justo antes de que Prentiss empezara a cuestionarlo, Morgan apareció, y de inmediato García le cuestiono sobre el comportamiento de Reid.

-Parece que el chico genio quedo realmente impresionado con la guapa agente francesa- contesto burlón Morgan.

Ante el comentario, Reid volteo bruscamente en dirección al moreno, mirándolo un tanto avergonzado.

-¿De que francesa hablas Dereck?, ¿Agente francesa?- pregunto García, muy curiosa

-No es nadie- respondio de inmediato Spencer, tan rápido que sonó como un alarido

-¡Wow!, te pego duro Reid- Morgan carcajeo, pero al ver la cara de molestia en el ojimiel se puso serio –Tranquilo Reid, no es algo malo, después de todo, la chica es muy guapa, y es tan inteligente como tu, es obvio que te interese-

Reid volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonrió

-¿Sabes Morgan?, ese equipo es demasiado extraño, no se como explicarlo-

-Vamos Reid, no intentes cambiarnos el tema –Emily codeo al genio de manera amistosa -¿Es parte de las victimas que secuestraron en Vancouver?-

-Así es, al parecer a Strauss le interesa derrumbar a la organización que capturo a este equipo en particular, ellos nos dirán de donde fue que escaparon-

-¿Pero que no las redes de narcotráfico suelen moverse rápidamente para que no los rastreen?-

-Así es preciosa, por eso intentamos ir lo mas rápido posible, de hecho, me sorprende que esos tres agentes no hayan sido previamente revisados por un medico-

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Emily frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Morgan -¿hace cuanto que escaparon?-

-Al parecer escaparon apenas ayer en la madrugada-

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto ultimo, los tres habían escapado hacia unas 48 horas, y ahora eran enviados de nueva cuenta a buscar el lugar del que quisieron alejarse durante seis años, ¿Así como así?

-¿Qué pretenden hacer volviendo de esa manera?-

-Lo mas probable es que lo hagan en afán de buscar venganza- digo Reid- Casi un 50% de las personas que son secuestradas desean hacerse justicia con sus propias manos, es posible que ellos no sean la excepción-

-Bueno, sea el motivo que sea, creo que lo mejor es movernos- concluyo Morgan, y subió al avión seguido de los otros.

Dentro ya se habían instalado los tres agentes invitados, Odette hablaba en ese momento con Rossi, mientras que Dimitry hacia lo propio con Hotchner sentado en el sillón, y sirviéndole de almohada a Melody.

-Puedo recordar el nombre de algunas calles, pero francamente, estaba muy oscuro-dijo la castaña - ¿Cree usted posible que pueda realizar un recorrido a pie para recordar el camino que seguimos al huir?-

-Bueno, eso seria un tanto arriesgado- le contesto Rossi

-No pienso ir sola Rossi, quiero que Dimitry y yo hagamos esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho, además, no me interesa que no sea una agente en servicio, no tengo miedo-

-Lo se Odette –Rossi miro fijamente a los ojos de la castaña- pero no puedo dejar hacerlo, es mas arriesgado, y lo sabes- ahora había cogido las manos de la chica –no puedes seguir fingiendo-

La castaña lo miro dulce por un momento, pero al escuchar las ultimas palabras del italiano, alejo sus manos y se levanto bruscamente hasta sentarse al lado de su compañero, rodeando su brazo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, quien la sujeto de la cintura mientras seguía hablando con Hotch.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, descanse un poco agente Ivanov- dijo Hotch

El pelinegro solo asintió y se recostó contra el sofá, sujetando aun a Odette y acariciando la mano de Melody, en unos minutos ambos se habían dormido.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

1:00 p.m CIUDAD DE VANCOUVER, CANADA

-Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar, ¿no creen agentes?-

-Es lo mas recomendable, no podemos perder tiempo, por lo que nos han dicho, esta red es demasiado cuidadosa, y en cuanto noten que han perdido a 10 fuentes de ingreso no querrán arriesgarse a que los encuentren- respondio Hotch serio.

-Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que dividirnos, Asbhy, Ivanov y yo iremos por…-

-¡Odette!-

Rossi había tomado la muñeca de la castaña, quien había empezado a caminar hacia una calle muy transitada. La muchacha lo miro sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la expresión de enojo en el hombre, bajo la mirada.

-Perdón- se mordió el labio, y empezó a ruborizarse –tienes razón Rossi, lo mejor es que nosotros tres solo seamos meros guías-

-Odette-

-Y no llevemos armas por seguridad- gruño por lo bajo, a lo que Rossi sonrió

-Perfecto, entonces….-

Rossi miro a todo el equipo, y con la mirada le indico a Hotch que empezara a repartirlos, como siempre hacia

-Bien, creo que los mas conveniente en este caso seria ir al lugar en donde pidieron asilo, ¿Puede recordar el nombre de la calle Agente Bezarius?-

-Si, no esta muy lejos de aquí, y por cierto Agente Hotchner- el hombre la miro fijamente –solo dígame Odette, pedí la dimisión inmediata en el FBI antes de abordar el avión-

Hotch se sorprendió internamente, eso significaba que no podría estar involucrada durante la misión de desmantelamiento, y por ello Rossi le había reprendido; pero, ¿Cómo es que Rossi sabía que ella había dimitido?

-en ese caso señorita Bezarius, creo que sabe que no puede…-

-Si si, no puedo involucrarme más que como un espectador- se burlo la muchacha –ya lo se agente, solo procurare serles útil en todo lo que pueda-

-Hotch- intervino Morgan –en ese caso ella seria un testigo protegido, necesita un guardia-

-¡Alto ahí niño bonito!- Odette se le acerco violentamente –no necesito niñera, se cuidarme sola, y no voy a tolerar a nadie para que me vigile-

-Le recuerdo que ahora es una simple testigo, y debe actuar como tal- la reprendió Emily

Odette iba a seguir protestando, pero Dimitry sujeto su mano, la entrelazo entre la suya y la beso suavemente en los labios, poco después puso su frente pegada a la de ella

-cálmate Ditta- susurro –ellos te necesitan a salvo, nadie quiere que corras riesgos y por ello quieren protegerte, porque no pueden perderte…porque yo no puedo perderte-

Odette respiraba pesado, Dimitry había vuelto a besarla suave, y se había alejado un poco para que pudiera tomar aire

-Hmp, siempre tan…comunicativo Dimitry- contesto con sorna Melody

Odette seguía parada en donde el pelinegro la había dejado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar, hasta que un carraspeo por parte de Rossi la trajo de vuelta

-Entonces Odette, ¿Qué prefieres, ser asesinada si te encuentran esas personas, o dejar a un lado tu orgullo y dejar que otros cuiden de ti?-

-Siempre tan directo Dave, esta bien –la muchacha levanto la vista, sonriendo con sorna –no tengo más alternativas que dejar mi vida en manos de uno de estos agentes-

-Bien, entonces el agente Morgan se hará cargo de usted Señorita Bezarius- dijo Hotch –en cuanto a los…-

-Momento agente Hotchner –interrumpió la castaña –YO dije, que dejaría mi vida en manos de UNO de estos agentes, y espero poder tener el privilegio de por lo menos elegir quien será mi "Caballero de blanca armadura"-

-Odette, ¡Madura quieres!- dijo agresiva Melody – ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos!-

Sin embargo, la ojimiel la ignoro por completo y paso de largo entre todos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el doctor Reid junto a JJ, levanto su mano y finalmente le apunto al muchacho con sus largos dedos.

-¡Quiero que mi caballero sea Spencer Reid!-

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**¿Y?, los deje sorprendidos o apenas y les sirvió para el arranque? =D, prometo actualizar mas pronto, por que decidí cortar este capitulo por la mitad para que fuera mas interesante, y tranquilos, en el próximo capitulo prometo también que pondré alguna escena buena para Reid en plan romántico ;).**_

_**Igual si no pueden esperar, les dejo un pequeño adelantito, ¡Disfruten!:**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø

_**-¿puedes dejarte de juegos?-**_

_**-Pero me gusta jugar contigo-**_

_**La muchacha solo se sonrojo**_

_**-Déjate bromas, no es correcto lo que haces-**_

_**-Pero esta bien-**_

_**Ella se detuvo un instante, lo miro ceñuda y lo abofeteo**_

_**-Claro- dijo irónica –no es correcto…pero esta bien-**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø

_**-Pensé que estabas enamorada de el-**_

_**Ella le miro juguetona y toco suavemente su pecho**_

_**-Nunca lo estuve- y empezó a recorrer el pecho del chico, delicadamente, haciendo que este lanzara un débil gemido –siempre eh estado enamorada de una persona…siempre estuve enamorada de ti-**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø

_**-¡Quédate conmigo!-**_

_**-No creo que sea posible- sonrió con esfuerzo – ¿es grave verdad?-**_

_**-Eso no importa, estarás bien, solo aguanta un poco más-**_

_**Pero ella solo tomo su mejilla y lo acaricio suavemente**_

_**-Perdona, pero me es imposible seguir luchando-**_

_**-¡No!, ¡No digas eso!- el chico empezó a llorar al ver la mirada de la chica -¡Te amo!**_

_**Pero ella había cerrado los ojos lentamente, con esa sonrisa dulce en sus labios**_

_**-Bésame, quiero irme con tu sabor en mí…- **_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, eso es todo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap! =D**_

(V)  
(. .) °*"˜˜"*°•. ƸӜƷ  
c(")(") Usui Nott Nitta

*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•


	3. un corazon vacio

**Hola chicos y chicas :D, feliz se poder volver con otro capitulo, mil y un gracias a todos los que me escribieron, me siento muy feliz y casi lloro de la emocion T.T. Jamas pensé que mi fic les gustara, pero me siento contenta de que asi sea.**

**Igual perdónenme por pasarme todo este tiempo sin actualizar, pero tuve muchisismas cosas que hacer de la escuela, encima los exámenes, pufff, ya me andaba por escribir (se los juro!), y ahorita que tuve dia libre quise hacerlo por que ustedes ya pidieron un nuevo cap, y me siento feliz de que le este llamando la atención.**

**En fin, mucho blablablá, mejor los dejo con la historia va?, disfrútenla! ;)**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

CAPITULO TRES: CORAZON VACIO

_**"Me fui a los bosques porque quería vivir sin prisa. Quería vivir intensamente y sorberle todo su jugo a la vida. Abandonar todo lo que no era vida, para no descubrir, en el momento de mi muerte, que no había vivido." H.D. Thoreau**_

-entonces… ¿que piensas hacer?-

Odette se removió inquieta en su asiento, sin embargo no volteo la mirada

-Ditta, mirame por favor-

Pero ella siguió mirando por la ventana, apenas tocando el vidrio con las yemas de sus dedos. Se llevo la otra mano hacia el collar que pendía de su delgado cuello, acariciándolo lentamente.

-por favor Odette, no puedes seguir de esta manera, algún dia tienes que afrontarlo, dejar de hacer el tonto con cualquier cosa y esconderte-

Nada; pero esta vez el muchacho se acerco hasta poder rodear a la chica entre sus brazos, acercando su boca al cuello de esta, besándola suavemente.

-Tienes que hablar algún dia… Odile-

Tan pronto como la chica escucho esa palabra empujo bruscamente al muchacho, dio media vuelta y golpeo fuertemente el rostro del chico con el puño.

-¡Jamas me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera!-

-¡Ese es tu nombre!..¡Odile!-

La chica se abalanzo contra el joven, golpeando su pecho fuertemente

-¡callate!, ¡Callate!, ¡Callate!, ¡Jamas vuelvas a nombrala, Odile no existe ya!, ¡Ella murió hace mucho tiempo, se fue, no va a volver!-

-¡joder Odile, deja de negarlo!- el muchacho enfureció y tomo los hombros de la chica, enterrando sus dedos en sus carnes

La muchacha lo empezó a empujar, hasta que acabo enterrando sus largas uñas en los brazos del muchacho, haciendo que empezara a sangrar levemente

-¿¡no lo entiendes!?, ¡lo que mas deseo es acabar con todo esto!, ¡Acabar conmigo!-

El chico dejo de pelear, desconcertado, y la chica aprovecho para soltarse de su agarre

-¡maldicion!, ¡joder, joder, no puedes dejarme solo!-

El muchacho tomo fuertemente ambas muñecas, y la jalo contra el, abrazandola furiosamente al ver que intentaba zafarse; pero ella seguía golpeando su pecho, forcejeando, gritando.

Poco después ella simplemente resoplaba, pero el muchacho no la solto, la tenia sujeta de la cintura, y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabeza

-No puedes negarlo Odile, no puedes simplemente desaparecer, yo te necesito, yo te amo-

1:45 p.m, CENTRAL DEL FBI, VANCOUVER, CANADA

-¡ODETTE!-

La castaña despertó bruscamente; miro a su alrededor rápidamente y finalmente se enfoco en el joven que la llamaba.

-Agente Reid, me ha asustado- gimio la muchacha.

-amm, bueno, yo..-Reid se rasco la cabeza ante la mirada tierna de la muchacha –bueno, esto… no era mi intención asustarte Odette, te ruego me disculpes-

La chica no pudo menos que sonreir, sujeto suavemente la mano del muchacho, quien se inmediato se sonrojo, pero al verla no pudo menos que sonreírle.

-No pasa nada Spencer, no te preocupes-

-ok, solo te desperté por que los demás podrían llamar esperando tus instrucciones-

-ahh, si, esperando mis instrucciones-dijo ella, triste –seguro que le harán mas caso a Dimitry o a Melody, ellos también recuerdan como llegar-

-¿por que lo dice, tu también tienes autoridad o no?-

La chica sonrio un tanto forzada, pero no contesto, miro al joven a los ojos, pero de inmediato volvió a su semblante serio y miro al suelo.

-Porque no es fácil olvidarse de eso Spencer, es como una pesadilla que aun no acaba-

-Yo…-Reid intento preguntar con otras palabras, peo al ver a la chica, comprendió que ella no confiaba aun en el, asi que miro al suelo un tanto apenado y empezó a acariciar la mano de la chica –lo lamento mucho, creo que es algo obvio lo que pregunte, no quería incomodarte-

-No es incomodo Spencer, Gracias-

Odette comenzó a entrelazar sus finos dedos con los largos dedos del doctor, quien le empezó a seguir el juego; miraban totalmente entretenidos las multiples formas que adoptaban sus manos, como se amoldaban perfectamente entre si, como podían hacer figuras perfectas sin comunicarse, leyéndose perfectamente. De pronto, Odette empezó a acercarse al castaño, suavemente entrelazaron por completo sus manos, dejándolas suspendidas a los lados, mientras que sus rotros estaban cada vez mas cerca; Odette y Spencer se miraron fijamente, y sin separar la vista de la muchacha, el joven doctor empezó a acariciar lentamente el cuello de la chica, ella entrecerró los ojos, acercándose mas a la cara del chico.

-¿Sabes que lo que hacemos no es correcto verdad?- la voz ronca de Reid se oyo un tanto lejana para la chica, quien estaba ocupada acariciando su pecho.

-Lo se- respondio con un susurro –pero se siente bien-

Spencer sonrio ante la voz de la chica, tomo suavemente su barbilla y la hizo abrir los ojos y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella la miro sonriente y dijo.

-No es correcto, pero esta bien-

_NO ES CORRECTO, PERO ESTA BIEN…_

_NO ES CORRECTO, PERO ESTA BIEN…_

_1:30 a.m- DEPARTAMENTO DE DEFENSA DE LOS ESTADO UNIDOS, CONDADO DE ARLINGTON-VIRGINIA_

_La chica se retorcía entre los brazos de aquel apuesto chico de negros cabellos, gemia ante las caricias expertas que solo el sabia proporcionarle, porque el era el único que lograba hacer que un simple informe de rutina se volviera una tarea completamente sensual._

_¿Cómo habían acabado asi?. Veamos, el había llegado pidiendo su informe sobre el asesinato de tres mujeres en una galería de fotos de París, ella pidió unos minutos mas para acabarlo, a lo que el accedió, pero siendo como era, acabo impacientándose._

_-Estoy aburrido Ditta, quiero hacer algo divertido contigo-_

_-Puedes hojear algunas revistas por ahí Dimitry- dijo ella con apuro_

_Pero en cuanto analizo las palabras usadas por el hombre, intento levantarse y salir de su oficina; demasiado tarde, el chico la había acorralado entre sus brazos y la silla giratoria que ocupaba._

_-Di..dimitry- ella se veía un poco asustada ante la penetrante mirada del hombre_

_-Vamos Ditta, ¿no me digas que no quieres terminar tu dia con un poco de acción?-_

_Ella paso saliva, conocía bien a Dimitry, no saldría bien librada del asunto_

_-Yo…no, la verdad paso-_

_Pero apenas iba por la mitad de la frase cuando el pelinegro capturo sus labios salvajemente. Fue ahí cuando ella no pudo resistirse mas, y se pego por completo al cuerpo del muchacho; a su vez, el pelinegro la hizo recostarse en el escritorio, empezando a besar su cuello._

_Ella no podía mas, gimio fuertemente ante aquel inesperado movimiento de el entre sus clavículas._

_-Shh, Ditta, guarda silencio, Ariel y Melody estan afuera-_

_La castaña de pronto se levanto, sorprendiendo al chico, acomodo sus ropas y le entrego el informe, indicándole la salida._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Ditta?, ¿Te has enfadado?- _

_-largate ahora mismo Ivanov, no quiero que sigas con tus estúpidos juegos-_

_-No son juego Ditta- ahora el muchacho hablaba serio –me gustas mucho-_

_-Ja, claro- respondio ironica, y se cruzo de brazos –me quieres tanto que tienes una relación con Ariel Asbhy, eres todo un caballero Ivanov._

_-Por favor Ditta, sabes que lo que tengo con ella y lo que tengo contigo es totalmente diferente, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, y ella solo me usa como un perro de exhibición._

_-Y aun asi sigues con ella-_

_-Touche… la verdad es que ella es una buena chica, es el tipo de chica que la sociedad quiere para mi, es la típica mujer que todo mundo quiere para casarse, es amable, sabe cocinar, lavar, planchar…-_

_-eres un machista Dimitry- le reprocho._

_-hmp, el único machista que conozco es mi padre Odette, es el quien me ha hecho estar con ella, no es algo que me agrade, pero no tengo opción-_

_-¡¿Puedes dejarte de juegos?!-_

_-Pero me gusta jugar contigo-_

_La muchacha solo se sonrojo y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro_

_-Dejate de bromas, no es correcto lo que haces-_

_-Pero esta bien, lo que siento por ti esta bien-_

_Ella se detuvo un instante, lo miro ceñuda y lo abofeteo_

_-Claro- dijo ironica –No es correcto…pero esta bien-_

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Odette?-_

_La chica se removió inquieta, mirando al suelo y con los puños temblando por la ira_

_-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a buscar jamás Dimitry, esto acabo!-_

-¡NO!-

La castaña se separo violentamente del cuerpo del joven doctor, este la miro completamente confundido

-¿Qué…?-

-Señorita Bezarius, puede venir un momento por favor?-

Morgan había entrado a la habitación de espera, señalo unos papeles y empezó a alejase; de inmediato Odette lo siguió, dejando a Reid solo.

-¿Ha habido novedades agente Morgan?-

-localizamos el lugar que nos informo, pero realmente no encontramos a alguien de importancia-

-¿Alguien de importancia?, ¿Cómo quien?-

Morgan le paso una carpeta a Odette, quien de inmediato empezó a hojearla, hasta detenerse en un expediente.

-¿Stefan Magdow?- la chica miro a Morgan confundida

-El es el líder de la red de trafico, teníamos otro informante que nos aseguro que el estaba aquí, pero es obvio que se entero que le iríamos ir a una visita sorpresa, se nos escapo.

-Yo se donde encontrarlo-

-Y encima solo pudimos salvar a…¿¡Que!?-

-Dije que yo se donde podemos encontrarlo-

-¿Pero…como?-

La muchacha miro a Morgan un tanto ceñuda, aun asi respiro hondo y empezó

-Yo no sabia que el fuera parte de esa red, lo vi por primera vez hace cinco años, como siempre, lo hicieron pasar al cuarto donde nos tenían a todas las chicas, finalmente acabo eligiéndome, yo no podía negarme, por que sabia que me podía ir mal si lo hacia, asi que lo hice que me siguiera al cuarto para…bueno, creo que queda entendido.

-Perfectamente- Morgan sonrio ante la cara sonrojada de la chica, pero luego lo pensó bien, y poso la mano sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que siguiera.

-bueno, yo… empece a desvestirme, recuerdo que estaba temblando de miedo, pero no me quedaba mas opción, y la mirada de ese hombre en mi…me aterraba-

Odette se abrazo a si misma, y Morgan se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando

-sin embargo, el hombre me pido que me detuviera…- La chica miro al suelo, tratando de mantener la compostura - me dijo que no necesitaba esa clase de servicios, al menos no de mi parte… -suspiro y miro a Morgan –recuerdo a la perfeccion sus palabras: "tu eres la pieza que nos faltaba para completar nuestro plan Odette… te necesitamos"-

-perdoneme Señorita Bezarius, pero que esta…-

-ni yo misma lo se agente Morgan- interrumpió ella – de depues de decirme eso me beso como si se le fuera el alma en ello, yo no supe que hacer, y después de eso todo se nublo, y poco después amaneci en un hospital,después supe que no se habían deshecho de mi porque ese hombre se los había prohibido-

Morgan miraba a Odette totalmente extrañado, esa chica podía ser vital en la investigación, ella parecía ser una pieza importante en el juego, ¿Cómo y por que lo era?, eso era lo que tendría que averiguar.

-Morgan- Reid había aparecido en la entrada de la sala – Prentiss llamo hace un momento, necesita que le des la información que obtuviste-

El moreno miro inquisitivamente al joven doctor, Reid ya debía de saber que Prentiss fue quien le dio esa información, ¿entonces por que le…?

-Voy para halla- y salió mirando a la chica, quien ahora tenia una cara totalmente diferente

En cuanto Morgan salió de la habitación Reid cerro la puerta, sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo el ambiente en la habitación se volvió terriblemente incomoda, el castaño no se atrevía a ver a la muchacha, mientras que ella se había acercado a la ventana.

1 minuto

3 minutos

5 minutos

10 minutos

Nada… Reid no conseguía hacer nada mas que ver al suelo y pasarse la mano por el cabello; de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada en busca de la chica, quien seguía mirando por la ventana.

Odette simplemente mataba el tiempo, ella bien podría estar hablando con Reid… o hacer algo mas que hablar; pero realmente no le apetecia, el era demasiado inocente, lo había notado nomas verlo, y realmente le fascinaba esa inocencia, asi que prefería mantener la distancia para seguir apreciándola. Pero era obvio que el simplemente buscaba un pretexto para estar a solas con ella, pero quería darse el gusto de hacerse la interesante, dejaría que el rompiera el hielo…si se atrevía.

15 minutos

Reid tosio ligeramente, buscando la atención de la chica, ella volteo lentamente, pero Reid volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzado, ella solo sonrio ligeramente y volvió a fijar la vista afuera de la ventana

17 minutos

20 minutos

Nada

Odette se estaba cansando de estar con las narices pegadas a la ventana sin moverse, se estaba cansando, y Reid no había dicho ni pio, vale, ¡que ya estaba llegando a su limite!, pero su orgullo le impido hablarle, no quería mostrarse interesada en el.

23 minutos

25 minutos

30 minutos

Carajo, ¡ya no aguantaba mas!

-Mira Spencer- empezó, girándose bruscamente y mirando al hombre, que dio un ligero respingo –ya perdi toda la poca paciencia que tengo, y si lo que quieres hablar conmigo es respecto a lo que paso hace un momento, no tengo el menor interés en discutirlo, asi que espero me disculpes, tengo cosas que hacer-

Y dicho y hecho, Odette desapareció por la puerta, dejando a un sorprendido Spencer Reid.

7:50 p.m – ESTACION DE POLICIA DE OREGON- FLORIDA

_-Creo que eso es todo lo que recuerdo- dijo débilmente la niña_

_-no te preocupes bonita, con eso es suficiente- el policía acaricio la cabeza de la niña y salió de la habitación _

_-¿Tu que crees Rob?-_

_-Es difícil decirlo- el hombre miro a la niña con el ceño fruncido –despues de todo, ningún vecino vio nada, podría ser cualquiera, y lo que esta mocosa nos dice no es nada en concreto-_

_-es una niña, ¿que esperabas que te dijera?, ¿caucásico?, ¿Qué media 1.80?,¿de 30 a 40 años?-_

_Pero el hombre solo volvió a fruncir el ceño, miro escrutadoramente a la niña y volvió a ver a su compañero._

_-No lo se Pat, sus padres…-_

_-es obvio que sus padres no la aprecian Rob, ¡La dejaron sola en casa con el cadáver de su hermano mientras ellos pedían todos los lujos posibles para su funeral!-_

_-Es triste su situación- el hombre suspiro –aun no entiendo como pudieron hacerle eso-_

_Pat miro a la pequeña por la ventana del cuarto de interrogatorios. La pequeña niña tenia puesto la pijama aun manchada de sangre seca, tenia la mirada perdida y sujetaba débilmente a un conejo de peluche, de ves en cuando miraba alrededor, confundida y asustada, pero de inmediato volvia a mirar a la nada._

_-¿Qué crees que le pase?_

_-Esa loca- dijo simplemente Rob._

_Pero apenas había acabado la oración y una mano había golpeado duramente su mejilla. El hombre no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse ante el sorpresivo ataque_

_-¡Pero que mier..!-_

_-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras si quieres seguir en pie Robert-_

_-O-Odette- el homre miro asustado a la chica- ¿Qué-que estas haciendo aquí?-_

_-Hmp, eso no te importa –escupio con odio –conformate con saber que me quedare con tu caso hoy… por cierto Rob, esa niña es catatónica, no loca-_

_Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos, pero no pudieron preguntar mas, la chica ya había entrado a la sala de interrogatorios._

_-hola pequeña-_

_La niña miraba al vacio, sin embargo, la chica se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio su cabeza_

_-Se que todo esto es demasiado, se que te duele,y se que no es tu culpa-_

_Por primera vez, la pequeña miro a la castaña, sujeto su mano fuertemente y empezó a gritar_

_-¡ES MI CULPA, EL MURIO POR MI CULPA, MURIO POR MI CULPA!-_

_Odette abrazo a la niña, quien se agitaba desesperada y empezaba a empujarla_

_-Calmata pequeña, no es tu culpa, ¡no lo es!-_

_-¡SI LO ES, ES MI CULPA!_

_Poco a poco la niña perdió fuerzas, hasta quedar completamente ida de nuevo, repitiendo frases incoherentes, y finalmente quedo en total silencio_

_-Nina…- pero la pequeña volvia a estar encerrada en su mundo- Nina, escucha por favor, yo se que no es tu culpa, porque tu querías mucho a tu hermano, y el te quería mucho a ti, y voy a encontrar al hombre malo que le hizo daño, y que te hizo daño a ti también, ¿Ok?-_

_Nada, la niña no respondio, resignada, Odette salió de la sala, encontrándose con los padres de la pequeña, abrazados y llorando_

_-Tienen que ser fuertes señor y señora Plad, Nina estará bien-_

_-¿¡Nina!?, ¡Esa maldita mocosa es la causa de que nuestro Michael halla muerto!- vocifero el hombre- ¿¡porque no simplemente la atan a la silla eléctrica, la cuelgan o algo asi!?,¡hagan que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!-_

_-Señor Plad, entiendo que este dollido por la muerte de su hijo, pero Nina esta a salvo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-_

_-¿¡Qué no tiene la culpa!?- Ahora era la mujer que se había soltado de los brazos de su esposo y miraba a la castaña como si estuviera loca -¡Esa niña solo ha traido desgracia a nuestras vidas!,¡desde el momento en que nació nuestra vida ha sido un total desastre!, ¡Ella causo la muerte de su hermano gemelo, ella se lo comio!, ¡Es una aberración!-_

_-¡Señora Plad, calmese!- _

_-¡Deshaganse de ella, no importa cuanto cueste, solo hágalo!-_

_Y la pareja de inmediato salió de la comisaria, ante la mirada de todo el personal de policía, y ante la ira de Odette, quien no hacia mas que temblar de rabia._

_Justo antes de que la castaña fuera tras ellos, una mano sujeto firmemente su delgada muñeca, la chica volteo colerica e intento deshacerse del agarre del hombre_

_-¡Joder, suéltame!-_

_Pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza y señalo al cuarto de interrogatorios_

_-Esa niña nos necesita Odette-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Ahora no tiene a nadie, sus padres son unos desgraciados que la han dejado sufrir lo suficiente no crees?-_

_-No podemos quedarnos con ella, podrían demandarnos por secuestro-_

_-Hmp, después de todo lo que dijeron de ella, ¿crees que les importe siquiera si esta o no sana y salva?, es mejor darle un buen hogar Odette, darle amor-_

_La muchacha miro por el vidrio del cuarto, la niña volvia a mirar a su alrededor, con una expresión de susto, pero no tardo mucho en volver a mirar al vacio_

_-No podemos quedarnos con ella Dimitry, con nosotros no estaría a salvo, tu y yo estamos en peligro-_

_-Lo se- el pelinegro sonrio –pero podemos buscale un hogar, y visitarla de cuando en cuando-_

_La chica frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa del hombre_

_-¿Por qué estas interesado en esa niña y en adoptarla Dimitry?-_

_El muchacho sonrio a la nada con esa sonrisa tan atractiva, y poco después dijo su vista en la chica, acerco su rostro al de ella y volvió a sonreir ante la mirada nerviosa de ella_

_-Porque quiero que tu seas la madre de mi hija Odette-_

3:50 p.m- CENTRAL DEL FBI, VANCOUVER-CANADA

-¿¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ODETTE!?-

La aludida dio un fuerte respingo, parpadeo un par de veces e intento concentrarse en la voz que la llamaba

-Amm, lo lamento Melody, me distraje un momento-

-¿Un momento?, no has dejado de mirar a la nada desde que llegamos Ditta-

-¡Callate Dimitry!, no estoy de humor para tus bromas-

-Puff, ¿Qué tienes Odette?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Nisiquiera estoy segura Melody, solo recordaba cosas- la muchacha bufo molesta y dejo caer tu cabeza entre sus piernas –me duele la cabeza-

-¿Otra vez tienes ataques de migraña?-

-hmp…tal vez- murmuro

-¡No es divertido Odette, sabes que debes decirnos cuando eso pase!- replico la pelirroja

-Melody, ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola-

-¡No me digas!- bufo la otra

-Pues si que sabes cuidarte bien Ditta, ¿tenemos que recordarte lo que paso hace 7 años?-

La castaña solo le lanzo una mirada furibunda, pero no dijo nada mas, simplemente volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas; estaba harta de esperar, harta de ser solo una espectadora, pero sabia que no tenia opción, ella fue quien dimitió del FBI, ella había decidido dejar todo en manos de sus amigos, pero ahora solo se sentía impotente. Inutil…

-nunca se me olvidara lo que sucedió aquel dia Dimitry- contesto melancolica- y te pediré de la manera mas gentil que no me lo vuelvas a repetir-

-Sabes que no es con intención-

-lo se Dim- la castaña- tu solo me has ayudado en este tiempo, y te lo agradesco, se los agradezco –rectifico, y tomo la mano de Dimitry y Melody, sonriendo de manera cansada.

-Siempre puedes contar con nosotros Odette-dijo entonces la pelirroja –siempre estaremos aquí, se lo debemos a tus padres…y a ella- y fue entonces que la casaña cambio su semblante a uno visiblemente triste

-Agentes, hemos llegado-

Emily había abierto la puerta de la camioneta donde viajaban al tiempo que se hacia a un lado, dejando bajar a los tres chicos, quienes parpadearon confusos; estaban frente a un hotel, no demasiado ostentoso, pero lo suficientemente elegante para ellos, que habían llamado confortable a un sotano húmedo con moho y ratas corriendo por doquier.

-Gracias agente Prentiss, pero no eran necesarias tantas molestas, nos conformábamos con tener tres camas y una ducha-

-No diga eso, jamás nos atreveríamos a ofrecerles solo eso, no después de todo lo que han pasado-

Emily miro a los tres jóvenes con cierta comprension, pero ellos simplemente empezaron a bajar su equipaje, sin hacer mucho caso de su gesto amable

-creo que Odette se refería a que ya tenemos un apartamento en la ciudad agente Prentiss, francamente pensamos que nos estaban llevando a la jefatura de policía para interrogarnos o algo asi- acabo respondiendo Dimitry- disculpe si no le avisamos, pero no queríamos que nos llevaran a casa-

-Ahh, bueno, supongo que eso es mejor agente Ivanov, pues. Si gustan, podemos dejarlos en su apartamento-

-No es necesario agente Prentiss- interrumpió entonces Melody –eh contactado ya a mis padres, y…¡Ah!, justo ahí esta, ya han venido por nosotros, asi que tenemos que irnos justo ahora, si nos disculpa, ha sido un placer conocerla, aquí esta el numero del apartamento y nuestros celulares, cualquier cosa que necesite puede marcarnos-

Y dicho esto, tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta el auto que se encontraba estacionado en la otra calle; Odette y Dimitry se disculparon y despidieron a las prisas, y siguieron a su compañera seguidos de la mirada de total extrañeza de Emily.

-¿Qué pasa Prentiss?, ¿Dónde están los agentes?- Hotch la miro a ella, y luego haia donde miraba -¿esos son…?-

-Si, dijeron que ya tenían un apartamento y me dieron sus números telefónicos por cualquier cosa…Hotch –Prentiss miro al pelinegro –tengo un extraño presentimiento con esos tres

El hombre miro al auto doblar por la esquina, y sin despegar su mirada de ahí, dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-Lo se…yo también-

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ─══─ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**¡Lo se!, mil y un perdones u.u, tuve que cortar el capitulo a la mitad, quedaba demasiado largo y preferí modificarle un poquito la ultima parte, pero como ya me había tardado mucho tiempo en subir, me dije "partelo a la mitad, no decepciones", y pues aquí esta chicos y chicas, mil perdones en serio no tuve mucho tiempo ni el mejor ambiente para escribirlo, eso y que mi compu tenia virus no fueron de ayuda u.u**

**En fin, dentro de poco les traeré la otra parte ¿va? (¡por la garrita que si!), nos leemos después!**

**Quejas y/o sugerencias háganmelo saber aquí abajito déjenme un review n.n prometo contestar!**


End file.
